


Complacency of the Learned

by messageredacted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes">shellfishDimes</a>, who wanted Roxy in the style of <a href="http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4yruy9SKX1r9qhhio1_500.jpg">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complacency of the Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellfishDimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes/gifts).



  



End file.
